<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe, right? by shesaidnomaam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156776">Mistletoe, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam'>shesaidnomaam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Festive Florals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to my Tumblr of the same name.</p>
<p>Harley doesn't know about many Christmas traditions, and she'd never been interested in learning. However, mistletoe was a concept she could get behind. Ivy liked plants, and Harley would enjoy kissing Ivy under those plants, it was a great plan. The execution however...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally posted <a href="https://shesaidnomaam.tumblr.com/post/637868651591155712/mistletoe-right">here</a>.</p>
<p>Hot glue burns marred her hands. The redness would subside, Harley had suffered far worse. In fact, the sheer giddiness she felt was blocking the pain receptors in her brain. A fact that she was both cognizant of, and thankful for as she hung up her crafted mistletoe bundles. She was strategic in her placement, meaning that she nor Ivy would be able to travel far without being positioned directly underneath mistletoe.</p>
<p>She’d looked at a Christmas card she’d <em>found </em>at the local bodega and attempted to match the plant’s appearance as best she could. Christmas traditions were foreign to Harley, and often they made little sense when she considered them. However, her girlfriend was a pretty plant lady that celebrated Christmas. Even though she was never stingy with affection, a plant-based tradition that gave Harley the explicit permission to kiss Ivy was something she could get behind.</p>
<p>Always one for surprises and going overboard (and into the fucking sea), Harley <em>had </em>been planning to put live mistletoe in the apartment. However,  Frank had quickly put the kibosh on the whole thing - sharply.</p>
<p><em>“You are <b>not</b></em> <em>infecting me with that monster,” he’d said.</em><b></b></p>
<p>
  <em>Harley, knowing very little about plants despite the pretty plant girlfriend’s best efforts, pressed Frank for more information. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why not? It’s just a little bush thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A little bush thing,<b> now</b>. That’s a damn parasite, Harley. Unless your plan is to kill us all and make Ivy hate your guts…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It most definitely was not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine, fine,” she’d conceded, “I’ll buy some plastic shit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<b>Plastic</b> plants?! You’re really trying to get dumped.”</em>
</p>
<p>So she had to really think. Frank, compelled by his own love for his oldest friend, offered some aid.</p>
<p>Harley looked up at her displays of assorted garland and tree snippets. They’d been easy enough to get, Christmas tree places seemed to all be run by criminals, many of whom she knew personally.</p>
<p>“This looks okay, right? Like, it looks like the real thing?” she asked the mutant plant.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it.”</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide, “What?!”</p>
<p>Before she could press Frank further, there were keys jingling at the door. Confusion and shock subsided and was immediately replaced with gleeful anticipation. She stepped an inch to the left, making sure she was directly underneath a bundle of her makeshift love plant.</p>
<p>Ivy had been able to smell the mixture of fir, pine, and spruce from outside the door. So when she opened the door, a wall of festive scents nearly knocked her over. Her eyes first surveyed the ceiling where Harley had hung a garden’s worth of plant life. She had questions, a lot of questions, but once she gazed upon the fidgeting, beaming woman in the middle of the living room, she simply smiled.</p>
<p>“You’ve been busy,” Ivy said. She could tell Harley was waiting, as patiently as she could.</p>
<p>“Yep!” Harley affirmed, looking up at the ‘mistletoe’ above her head with absolutely zero subtlety.</p>
<p>“It looks,” Ivy did like the color, though she was well aware that Harley had used a mixture of clippings rather than actual living plant life. Ivy suspected that Harley didn’t realize that she’d littered dead plants all over the ceiling, but at least they’d been given a new purpose, for a little while. “It looks Christmasy.”</p>
<p>“Does it? I wasn’t sure, the only times I’ve been to a Christmas party was when I was crashing it, so I wasn’t really looking at the decor.”</p>
<p>Ivy glanced at the bundle above Harley, smirking slightly. She neared her girlfriend slowly, enjoying the way Harley fought her nature to stay still under the plant.</p>
<p>“Did you…buy, I use that term loosely, buy these?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Harley said proudly, “I made them.”</p>
<p>That made sense, Ivy thought, as there were some very noticeable problems with the arrangements. The biggest issue being that Harley was waiting underneath a plant bundle the way one would wait under mistletoe. Only, she was not standing under mistletoe but rather some Frankenstein’s creature version of what Ivy believed was meant to be mistletoe.</p>
<p>Still, Ivy felt inclined to get confirmation, stepping close to Harley. “Mistletoe?” she asked, gazing upwards.</p>
<p>Harley’s brows furrowed slightly, wondering why Ivy had to ask. “Well, yeah,” she replied. Quickly she added, “but I made it with other stuff because I know -”</p>
<p>“I told her,” Frank interjected, needing his credit.</p>
<p>“Which is how I knew,” Harley said, shooting the plant 'the look’. “That it’s a parasite and would infiltrate the rest of the plants. So I got some leftover Christmas tree parts, parts? Yeah, and put them all together, and added some berries so they just look like mistletoe but without the poison and uh, badness.”</p>
<p>Ivy smiled warmly and reached out to cup her <em>misguided</em> but well-intentioned girlfriend. “And now you’re standing under it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’re making me wait longer than I thought already. So if you could get in the holiday spirit, that would be great.”</p>
<p>With a laugh, Ivy brought her lips to Harley’s. In true Harley fashion, the blonde pulled Ivy closer, eager to be as intertwined as possible. Her hands finding warmth underneath Ivy’s jacket.</p>
<p>Ivy moved her lips away but kept them close enough so that their lips brushed together when she spoke. “You think we need this many?” she asked, referring to the sheer volume of 'mistletoe’ that adorned the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Need, desperately want, what’s the difference?” Harley beamed.</p>
<p>With another kiss, Ivy decided that she wouldn’t tell Harley that she’d made makeshift <b><em>holly</em></b> as opposed to makeshift mistletoe. There was no reason to ruin the moment Harley had clearly poured herself into. Ivy had no desire to shun any affection planned and instead welcomed it with open arms to which Harley graciously accepted.</p>
<p>Hugging her beautiful plant lady girlfriend, the blonde verbalized a thought she’d had since she’d returned with the branches and immediately had trouble breathing.</p>
<p>“I actually think I’m allergic to Christmas trees though…”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>